Turno de media noche
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] Lo que había comenzado como un simple trabajo nocturno en un asilo mental se convirtió en una tragedia. Debía correr y lograr escapar del lugar, pero... era imposible. •Fic participe en el concurso "Terror en fanfiction: concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!" del foro ¡Siéntate!•


¡Hola, hola!

He vuelto con un nuevo fic de terror. He decidido participar en los concursos de Halloween de algunos foros, entre ellos, el foro siéntate. Estoy contenta de poder participar en los retos y pone muy feliz ser pate del foro :). Bueno, antes de que puedan disfrutar del fic, les dejo las siguientes indicaciones:

—Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes y esta historia está hecha sin fines lucros.

—Habrá muerte de personajes.

Listo, ahora sí, comencemos...

* * *

><p>Kagome alisó su falda verde y levantó la vista. Vaya, que clase de matemáticas tan aburrida. Suspiró mientras que apoyaba sus codos sobre su pupitre y colocaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.<p>

Escribió con desgana todo lo que el profesor explicaba en la pizarra. Sintió como un lápiz tocaba su hombro, llamando su atención. —Oye, Kagome, —le llamó Yuka. Ella se echó hacia atrás, para oír lo que la castaña le diría—. ¿Crees que podremos ir a comer luego? —preguntó.

—Lo lamento pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas —mintió la Higurashi.

— ¿Y esta noche? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Discúlpame, Yuka, pero hoy tengo turno como ayudante en el asilo mental de la ciudad —dijo con pesar.

— ¿Turno como ayudante en el manicomio de Tokio? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Por qué has tomado ese puesto?

—Porque necesito un poco de dinero —resopló ella—. Pero me ha tocado el horario nocturno, el peor de todos —bufó.

—Ánimo, ya encontraremos un pequeño espacio para salir como antes —dijo colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

— ¡Higurashi, haga silencio y preste atención! —exclamó el profesor, a ver que su alumna charlaba con una de sus compañeras.

—Lo lamento mu… —No pudo continuar ya que el timbre sonó, indicando que esa jornada de clases había finalizado.

Todos los estudiantes tomaron sus mochilas y caminaron con lentitud hacia la puerta. Eri, Ayumi y Yuka corrieron tras Kagome, quien había sido una de los primeros en salir.

— ¡Kagome! —Exclamó Eri tomando a su amiga del brazo—. ¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas en un asilo mental? —preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra, sin detener su marcha.

—Pues así es, he comenzado esta semana. Mi turno comienza a las nueve y termina poco después de media noche —dijo Kagome.

—Se dicen muchas cosas sobre ese lugar. Algunos dicen que está embrujado y otros que habitan fantasmas en él —dijo Yuka, mientras que Eri hacía gestos extraños.

—Dicen muchas tonterías, —dijo Kagome rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y qué haces allí? —preguntó Ayumi, cambiando de tema.

—Pues… —medito acariciando su barbilla con su mano—. Soy la encargada de repartir medicamentos y revisar que los pacientes tengan todo lo necesario —dijo Kagome.

— ¿No se supone que debes estar certificada para eso? —preguntó Yuka.

—Así es, por eso soy una ayudante y aprendiz. Aunque preferiría trabajar como domadora de leones es el único lugar en el que puedo trabajar sin ser mayor de edad o sin que tenga atender mesas —dijo Kagome indignada.

—Bien, eso es no tener suerte —suspiraron Eri y Yuka a la vez.

—Bueno, aquí me despido yo, adiós chicas —exclamó Kagome corriendo hacia las escaleras de su casa.

— ¡Adiós Kagome! —coreó el trío alegremente.

La quinceañera subió los escalones dando saltos de dos en dos, así subiría más rápido, una vez arriba, corrió por el extenso patio.

— ¡Mamá, llegué! —exclamó Kagome, deslizando la puerta, una vez que llegó a la casa.

—Hola, Kagome, ¿cómo ha estado tu día? —Sonrió su madre al verla entrar en la casa.

—Bien, —dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha se encontraba impaciente esperando la llegada de la sacerdotisa del futuro.

—Ah, esa tonta se está tardando demasiado —resopló el joven de vestiduras rojas—. Iré a buscarla —sentenció poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir de la cabaña.

— ¡Espera Inuyasha! —exclamó a Sango corriendo tras él, siendo seguida por Miroku.

Inuyasha corrió al pozo, siendo seguido por unos agitados Sango y Miroku. Al llegar a este, se preparó para dar un salto pero fue detenido por el grito de Sango. — ¡Inuyasha, espera! —exclamó la exterminadora. Inuyasha los miró de reojo y sin meditarlo mucho se arrojó dentro de la fosa.

Sango suspiró frustrada al ver que había llegado tarde. ¡Maldición! — ¿Qué ocurre Sango? —le preguntó el monje, algo confuso.

—Debía entregarle este fragmento —dijo mostrando dicho objeto—. Kagome me lo había dado porque esa cosa donde lleva los fragmentos se había roto y tenía miedo de perderlo —explicó.

— ¿Crees que podremos devolvérselos? —preguntó él mirando el interior del pozo devora huesos.

— ¿Usted dice que…?

—Así es, después de todo, Inuyasha y Kagome pueden pasar gracias a los fragmentos —dijo—. ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—Espere esto es algo descabellado, Inuyasha conoce la época de Kagome más que nosotros y… —no pudo continuar debido a que el monje había tomado su mano y luego arrojó dentro del pozo.

Los dos fueron abrazados por la obscuridad de la fosa y luego de envueltos por destellos violáceos y azulinos aterrizaron suavemente sobre el suelo.

— ¿Hemos pasado? —preguntó la exterminadora.

—Eso parece —comentó el banzo examinando el lugar.

—Debemos subir —dijo trepando.

— ¡Espérame! —Comenzó a subir para no perderle el paso.

Cuando finalmente salieron del pozo pudieron notar que se encontraban en un templo; nada nuevo por ahora. Caminaron hacia las puertas y las deslizaron con suavidad. Enmudecieron al ver aquel extraño panorama. Tanto ruido y muchas construcciones extrañas. ¿Así era la época de Kagome?

— ¡Siéntate! —Oyeron provenir desde afuera. Corrieron hacia la fuente de la voz y se permitieron aliviarse durante unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Muchachos? —preguntó Kagome confusa.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y cómo llegaron? —preguntó Inuyasha de manera algo áspera.

—Queríamos detener a Inuyasha y entregarte el fragmento que habías olvidado —dijo Sango mostrándole el trozo de perla.

—Gracias —dijo la Higurashi tomándolo—. ¿Quieren entrar a casa así les cuento un poco sobre todo esto? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo Miroku admirando cada estructura que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. ¡Eso era emocionante!

—Es increíble —murmuró Sango dejándose guiar por Kagome.

—Les explicaré un poco sobre todos los avances que el hombre ha tenido —dijo ella y, una vez que llegaron a la casa, deslizó la puerta para luego entrar en su vivienda—. ¡Mamá ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien! —exclamó ella.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó su madre caminando hacia donde estaba.

—Ellos son Sango y Miroku —les presentó señalándolos.

—Ah, son amigos tuyos. ¿Acaso vienen de la misma época que Inuyasha? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Así es mi bella dama —dijo el monje acercándose a Naomi.

—Detente ahí, Miroku —susurró amenazante—. Mantente lejos de mi madre —dijo Kagome interponiéndose.

—Está bien —dijo el monje sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Acaso tienen alguna actividad laboral o algo? —preguntó la madre de la Higurashi.

—Pues… yo soy exterminadora y él es un monje, —dijo Sango—, si a eso se refiere con su pregunta —murmuró.

— ¿Exterminadora? —cuestionó—. ¿Exterminadora de qué? ¿De insectos?

—Algo así —dijo Kagome, apresurándose a contestar.

—Bien muchachos, llegan a tiempo, porque el almuerzo está listo —anunció Naomi sonriendo.

— ¡Qué bien!

* * *

><p>Luego de comer y de que le contaran a Sōta sobre sus poderes y el Sengoku, habían salido a recorren un poco. Pero antes, para que no llamaran tanto la atención, les dio ropa cómoda que se usaba en ese tiempo, todos aceptaron menos Inuyasha, que a regañadientes se cambió. Sango preguntaba por cada cosa que veían in cuso por el tipo de plantas y árboles que en la era feudal no se veían y Miroku escuchaba atentamente y asentía cada vez que les daba algún dato.<p>

Pasaron toda la tarde mirando películas, charlando sobre lo innovadora que era su época y muchas cosas más.

— ¡Mamá debo irme! —exclamó mirándose al espejo. Se había vestido con unos simples jeans, una remera de mangas cortas rosa y unas cómodas zapatillas. Después de todo, iría a asilo mental no a un desfile de modas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, pudo ver, un pequeño destello en el suelo y se sorprendió al ver que eran los fragmentos. Seguramente Buyo había estado jugando con el nuevo frasco y lo había roto. Lo extraño era que no había vidrio en el suelo. ¡Qué va! Lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón y salió del cuarto, corrió escaleras abajo y se detuvo frente a su madre.

—Debo irme —comentó abrazándola apresurada.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kagome? —preguntó Sango deteniéndola.

—Tengo que irme a cumplir un turno como enfermera —dijo—. Tengo prisa.

—Te acompañamos y así aprenderemos un poco más —ofreció Miroku.

—Me parece genial, es más, irán los cuatro juntos —dijo Naomi, la madre de Kagome, antes de que ésta pudiera replicar.

—Está bien —dijo Inuyasha con cierta desgana. Él prefería quedare, pero la acompañaría, solo para asegurarse de que no lo ocurriera nada.

* * *

><p>Bien, ya casi terminaba su turno. Durante esas dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, habían aprendido un poco sobre hospitales.<p>

Ahora se encontraba repartiendo ola medicina y fijándose que todos estuvieran bien. Algunos pacientes ya estaban dormidos, otros no. Sango le ayudaba mientras que los muchachos la esperaban en la sala de espera charlando de quién sabe qué.

—Ésta es la última —dijo Kagome señalando la última puerta del corredor. Allí se encontraba un anciano al que le faltaban varios jugadores. Hablaba incoherencias y maldecía demasiado, también hablaba sobre los demonios y los fantasmas que acechaban el alma de todos. Nadie le creía y por eso estaba allí. Aunque, si supiera que ella había luchado contra demonios y había hablado con un fantasma, la enloquecería. Además la internarían allí.

Una vez frente a la puerta, golpeó despacio la madera de ésta y luego la abrió. Todo estaba en orden por ahora. El hombre se sorprendió al poder ver un destello en los pantalones de la joven. Pudo ver como aquel objeto destellante caía por un agujero que había en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón que llevaba. Se inclinó hacia el costado de la cama, bajó el brazo y tomó el objeto con disimulo.

—Bien, ya está todo, —dijo Kagome tomando correctamente la bandeja de medicamentos que llevaba—. ¿Está bien así o necesita algo?

—No querida, estoy bien, no necesito nada más —dijo el anciano negando suavemente con la cabeza.

La azabache asintió y salió del lugar, siendo seguida por una Sango silenciosa. Sin sospechar la mirada maliciosa del anciano.

El hombre centró su atención en lo que había tomado. Acercó a su rostro la cosa que sostenía. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al reconocer lo que era. Eso era una pieza de la famosa perla Shikón. La había estado buscando durante años para poder demostrar que lo sobrenatural sí existía. Pero nunca había encontrado ningún rastro. Nadie le había creído y lo habían tratado de loco. De esa forma había ido a parar a aquel manicomio de porquería. Incluso los que estaban internados allí lo consideraban loco. ¿Y ellos? No estaban muy clasificados para decir eso, después de todo, ellos no eran los más cuerdos de aquella pocilga.

Pero había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. ¿Por qué esa chica tenía una pieza de la perla? ¿Y cómo se había roto? Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso no tenía importancia. Esa sola pieza le ayudaría aprobar que nunca estuvo loco.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que el fragmento en sus manos se tornaba, poco a poco, más oscuro.

Por su parte, Kagome y Sango, caminaban hacia la sala de espera, donde Inuyasha y Miroku las esperaban hacía horas. Y, justo cuando pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación, se cortó la luz.

Sango se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia. Inuyasha y Miroku se pusieron de pie, para luego correr hacia ellas.

— ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome iba a contestar pero un estruendoso ruido se oyó no muy lejos de allí. —Algo sucede —dijo Miroku, estudiando los semblantes de Sango y Kagome.

El estruendo se volvió a oír, alertando a los cuatro integrantes. Las enfermeras que antes rondaban por allí habían desaparecido y estaban ellos solos.

Inuyasha olisqueó el aire y movió sus orejas. Frunció el ceño al percibir olor a sangre humana. Kagome se tensó al sentir la presencia de un fragmento, cerca de la última habitación en la que habían estado.

—Hay un fragmento de la perla aquí —dijo Higurashi tanteando los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Ahogó un grito al sentir que su dedo pasaba a través de un gran agujero—. Y sospecho que fue el que tú me diste Sango. Se debe de haber caído mientras que repartíamos la medicina —dijo ella.

—Separémonos —propuso Miroku—. Así podremos cubrir un área mayor —dijo—. Inuyasha y Kagome vayan a la planta de arriba y Sango y yo recorreremos todo este lugar.

—Pero no tenemos nuestras armas, excelencia, además moverse con estas ropas extrañas —dijo Sango.

—No te preocupes, Sango, yo te protegeré —dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

—Prefiero ir con Kagome, Inuyasha y usted, excelencia, irán juntos —dijo la exterminadora y, antes de que alguien pudiera replicar, tomó a Kagome del brazo, arrastrándola lejos.

—Bien, en marcha, —dijo Inuyasha tronando sus garras.

—Nosotros iremos arribar, por lo que veo —dijo Miroku suspirando.

Inuyasha suspiró y tomó al monje por el cuello de la remera, para luego arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

Por su parte, Kagome y Sango, caminaban con lentitud por el oscuro corredor. Los crujidos de las oxidadas bisagras de las ventanas y lo gemidos agudos del viento.

—El fragmento está cerca —murmuró Kagome—. ¿Pero… dónde están todos?

Sango, sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a una de las puertas y la pateó con fuerza. Ésta cedió ante el brusco golpe, dejando ver un horrible panorama.

— ¿Sango? —le llamó Kagome acercándose a ella. Enmudeció al ver la horrible escena frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos castaños de Sango recorrieron cada recoveco de la habitación. Había sangre por todos lados y varios cuerpos de enfermeras en el suelo, con mortales heridas en los torsos. Los rostros salpicados de sangre de las mujeres tenían una expresión desencajada.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Sango tomando el brazo de su amiga.

—N-no puede ser —murmuró ella pasmada.

Sango la arrastró a la muchacha por los corredores. Eso no estaba nada bien. Dobló la esquina y se detuvo en seco al ver todas las puertas de las habitaciones abiertas.

—Hay un demonio suelto, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo —dijo la exterminadora.

—Seguramente está utilizando el fragmento para hacer eso —dijo Kagome señalando como las puertas se mecían, emitiendo un chillido irritante.

—Seguramente el demonio está utilizando su energía maligna combinada con el poder del fragmento —dedujo la castaña.

Esta vez fue Kagome la que arrastró a Sango por los pasillos. Caminaron en silencio por los interminables pasillos, sintiendo como las ramas de los frondosos árboles del jardín se sacudían con suma violencia, anunciando la llegada da una tormenta.

—Debemos encontrar a los muchachos y salir de aquí —dijo Kagome apretando los puños.

Sango ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Kagome retrocedió, dando lentos pasos pausados. El fragmento se acercaba a ellas cada vez más.

De golpe una molesta risa se dejó oír. Era desagradable y fastidiosa. Kagome se crispó, mientras que Sango comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda.

— ¿A dónde dicen que van? —preguntó una voz intimidante.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sango frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién no soy, _querida_? —Rió la voz—. ¿No me reconocen? —preguntó el dueño de la voz apareciendo entre las sombras.

Kagome ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver a aquel monstruoso ser. Era gigantesco y horroroso. Pudieron notar como el monstruo era seguido por una gran cantidad de enfermeras cubiertas de sangre, con la mirada perdida.

—Nunca me creyeron… yo siempre decía la verdad —comentó el demonio—. Siempre me trataron como a un maniaco, pero que equivocado estaban —continuó—. Toda mi vida busqué esta perla maldita y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. ¡Todos se burlaron de mí! —exclamó molesto—. ¡Pero lo que ellos no sabían… es que los únicos locos siempre fueron ellos! —gritó él colérico, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de un brillante tono rojizo.

—Kagome… —susurró Sango—. Corre —Al ver que ella no respondía la tomó con fuerza del brazo—. ¡Kagome, corre! —exclamó para tirar con fuerza de su brazo.

Oyeron los gritos de las enfermeras detrás de ellas. Las mujeres corrían con gran rapidez y, si alguna de ellas caía al suelo, era aplastada por las demás.

— ¡Sango, debemos encontrar a Inuyasha y Miroku! —exclamó la azabache sin detener su marcha.

— ¡Están arriba! —respondió Sango.

Doblaron en la esquina y tomaron el otro pasillo. Comenzaban a cansarse, debían encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

— ¡La escalera está cerca! —exclamó Kagome.

Corrieron y pudieron llegar finalmente al pie de la escalera. Kagome tomó la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella con fuerza. Subieron las escaleras de a saltos, oyendo como las enfermeras monstruosas se acercaban cada vez más.

Sango tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo. Kagome se volteó y la tomó de los antebrazos, rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse para reanudar su carrera.

Una vez que pudieron pisar la segunda planta, doblaron y, sin pensarlo mucho, se encerraron en la primera habitación que encontraron. Sango volteó y apoyó su espalda en la puerta, mientras que posaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

De golpe un agudo grito salió de su garganta de la azabache alertando a su compañera. — ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —preguntó volteando a verla de un salto.

Enmudeció al ver lo que Kagome miraba. Era una escena un poco más tétrica que la anterior y, ciertamente era demasiado repugnante.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió de manera macabra al observar la sangre que había en sus manos. Ese monje había sido muy débil.<p>

De repente un agudo grito llegó a sus oídos. Rió con suavidad pensando en sus próximas presas. _Kagome _y _ Sango._

* * *

><p>Sango se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de evitar una arcada. Había sangre por todos lados, había un cuerpo decapitado y con sus partes regadas por toda la habitación.<p>

Kagome se precipitó sobre Sango, tratando de sacarla del medio para poder salir del cuarto. Sango la detuvo con firmeza y la observó de manera penetrante.

—Kagome, tranquilízate —dijo recuperando la compostura.

De repente un ruido se oyó. Sango le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Al no ver a nadie salió con cautela y le animó a Kagome con la mirada para que la siguiera.

Kagome vaciló por unos segundos pero, luego de unos minutos, caminó hacia ella de manera sigilosa.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Sango en un susurro.

Caminaron con cuidado, dejando huellas rojizas en las blancas baldosas. Kagome se detuvo y observó a su alrededor. —Algo se está acercando —murmuró Kagome.

Sango frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por su compañera de ojos azules. La exterminadora se detuvo en seco al ver el báculo del monje en el suelo, con manchas de sangre en él.

—Excelencia... —murmuró la muchacha sorprendida y preocupada.

—Inuyasha —dijo Kagome hincándose en el suelo, tomando el báculo—. No está por ninguna parte —dijo observando sus arededores.

Sango se mantuvo en silencio y se dedicó a observar sus alrededores. Oyó un suave gruñido cerca y se volteó a ver a Kagome.

— ¿Has oído eso? —preguntó la exterminadora.

— ¿Oír qué? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, con el bastón en mano.

—Eso —dijo Sango cuando se gruñido se repitió.

Kagome apretó su agarre en el báculo. Su mirada azulina bailó por toda la habitación, buscando algo que delatara a lo que las acechaba. Pudo distinguir algo tirado en el suelo, asomándose por la puerta entreabierta de una habitación.

—Mira —dijo Kagome señalando el objeto. Corrió hacia éste y se hincó en el suelo para ver qué era—. Es la funda de colmillo de acero —dijo tomando la vaina. Levantó la mirada y recorrió la habitación con la vista, pero no pudo hallar la espada.

—Ven aquí —la llamó Sango—. Colmillo de acero—dijo señalando la espada que reposaba sobre el suelo—. Parece que hubo una lucha por aquí —dijo.

—Pero… ¿Inuyasha y el monje Miroku, dónde están? —preguntó Higurashi temiendo lo peor, acercándose a tomar la espada, para luego buscar rastros de lucha en las habitaciones.

Sango ocultó sus orbes miel bajo su flequillo castaño. Esperaba que estuviese bien, sino… ella…

—S-Sango —La voz temblorosa de Kagome captó su atención—. Debes… venir a… ver esto —dijo y, a juzgar por su voz, había algún cadáver o algo por el estilo.

Sango se acercó con sigilo y cautela, contando cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba algo alterada por todo lo que había pasado, pero aún así, se mantenía firme. Llegó junto a Kagome y, al ver lo que Kagome observaba aterrada, toda la fortaleza de la que había hablado antes se desvaneció.

—E-excelencia —murmuró anonadada—. No… —Miró a Kagome—. ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto?

Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero guardó silencio al notar una presencia acercarse. Volteó con lentitud y aguantó la respiración al ver a Inuyasha cubierto de sangre. De sus profundos ojos rojos se destacaban un par de pequeños irises color azul eléctrico y de sus pómulos des marcas moradas.

—Sango —le llamó a la castaña, la cual le daba la espalda al hombre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la nombrada.

Higurashi tomó la mano de su amiga y, antes de tirar de ella con fuerza para arrastrarla lejos de allí, gritó a todo pulmón—: ¡Corre!

Ambas mujeres se trasladaron apresuradas por el amplio pasillo. Agitadas, fatigadas y aterradas.

—Si doblamos aquí podremos llegar al balcón, hay una escalera desde allí al patio. Tal vez podamos escapar —dijo Kagome señalando los caminos que debían tomar.

—Bien —dijo Sango tomando la delantera. Doblaron al otro pasillo, siendo seguidas muy de cerca por Inuyasha.

Ambas sabían que él estaba jugando con ellas, después de todo, podría alcanzarlas de un salto. Kagome arrugó el ceño ante este pensamiento. Nunca había creído capaz a Inuyasha de hacer cosa semejante. Odiaba decir aquello pero… él se había transformado en un monstruo. Un monstruo que nunca había sido.

Sango cayó al suelo por segunda ver. ¡Odiaba ese horrible calzado! Se ató los "cordones", como le llamaba Kagome, lo más rápido que pudo y volvió aponerse de pie de un salto.

— ¡Vamos! —animó Kagome, pero cuando iban a reanudar su carrera, Inuyasha aterrizó justo delante de ellas. Éste sonrió, tronó sus garras y se acercó despacio, mientras que ellas retrocedían con cada paso que él daba.

—La espada —dijo Sango.

Kagome la buscó por todos lados y casi se golpeó a sí misma al recordar que la había soltado durante todo el recorrido que habían hecho recientemente.

— ¿No la tienes verdad?

—No —negó ella apenada.

Sango meditó por unos segundos y luego la empujó hacia atrás, colocándose delante de ella con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

—Corre y encuentra una manera de escapar —dijo la exterminadora—. Olvídate de mí y de colmillo de acero. ¡Solo corre! —exclamó.

Kagome comenzó a retroceder despacio. — ¡No te dejaré! —exclamó.

— ¡Hazlo o nos matará a las dos! —Dijo la castaña—. Hazlo por mí y Miroku, sobrevive. Y… si puedes escapar de aquí dile a tu mamá que cocina muy bien —Y justo cuando ella terminó de decir aquella frase, Inuyasha, se abalanzó sobre ella.

Kagome dio un agudo grito para luego comenzar a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Haría lo que ella le pedía. Viviría, por ellos, lo haría. O trataría de hacerlo.

Había tomado la dirección contraria, ahora solo debía dar toda una vuelta para poder salir por el balcón. Aún se preguntaba por qué Inuyasha estaba allí. Seguramente había luchado con aquel demonio extraño. Y, ahora que lo notaba, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Acaso él se quedaría con el fragmento, dejaría que Inuyasha hiciera el trabajo sucio, lo mataría luego y se iría? ¡Maldito!

Corrió y corrió, sintiendo que alguien se acercaba sus espaldas. Miró por sobre su hombre y pudo ver que Inuyasha la seguía. Quiso llorar al saber que ya había matado a Sango, pues, la sangre fresca de la mujer manchaba sus garras, su rostro y sus ropas.

Dobló en la tercera esquina y sus piró aliviada al ver no le faltaba mucho. Solo una vuelta más. De repente una idea le llegó a la mente. — ¡Siéntate! —exclamó e inmediatamente el platinado cayó al suelo. Pero rápidamente volvió a levantarse y a seguir corriendo—. ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate! —gritó nuevamente, enterrándolo de cara en el suelo.

Estaba frustrada, a pesar de que podía ganar algunos segundos con sus caídas, el se ponía de pie y volvía a acercarse a ella. Debía tratar, aunque sea una última vez.

—¡Siéntate! —gritó a todo pulmón. Al instante Inuyasha se estampó en el suelo pero también el collar explotó. ¡Maldición! Seguramente con todos esos siéntate seguidos el collar no había podido soportarlo.

Dobló nuevamente y creyó ver el cielo al divisar la puerta del jardín. Pero, para su mala suerte, tropezó con algo, quién sabe qué, y fue recibida por el piso con un duro golpe. Gimió adolorida y comenzó a arrastrarse.

¡No! Ella no quería morir allí. No sin poder decirle a su familia que la amaba. ¿Por qué había ocurrido eso? Ella no se lo merecía. _Sango, Miroku _ellos habían sacrificado y ella no podría salvarse. ¿O sí?

Vio una pequeña luz de esperanza al llegar frente a la puerta. También pudo oír a sus espaldas los pasos de Inuyasha.

Apresurada se lanzó sobre las manijas de las puertas y comenzó a tirar se ellas para que ésta se abriera. Pero… no. No se abrían. Trató una vez más, otra, otra y otra vez. Pero las puertas no se abrieron.

— ¡No! —gritó impotente golpeando las puertas de vidrio con sus puños mientras que las copiosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Se volteó y apoyó la espalda en el cristal, observando con ojos acuosos a su verdugo. Ése era su fin y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—Inuyasha… —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de caer víctima de sus garras. Él no se apiadaría de ella, no tendría compasión. Y fue lo que más le dolió.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin…<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido?<p>

Sé que no es muy bueno, ni que da tanto miedo pero… aún así estoy muy orgullosa de poder terminarlo. De verdad creí que no llegaría.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su comentario C:

Besos & abrazos.


End file.
